Family Ties
by Ashcorp
Summary: Kori has just moved to Townsville with his brother. Upon entering his new school he meats three girls in his class who claim to be super heroes. What will Kori do when he realizes that their allegations were true? What will he learn from the girls and what can the girls learn about the mysterious transfer student?
1. Chapter Zero: Kori

Chapter Zero: Kori

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEE *. The boy turns off the alarm and gets up. He puts on his black pants along with his black shoes and his black shirt that has white sleeves (the shirt that looks like there are two) and a dark blue outline of a heart as the design. He went down stairs into his new living room in which he had just moved into that still had boxes that were unpacked. He went through the living room to the kitchen/dining room to meet his brother whom the boy lives with.

"Good morning, little one," the brother said with a smile. He was wearing a white lab coat with a black suit under it that had silver stripes running down the suit. He wore black framed, square glasses and had black hair. He put a plate of egg whites and turkey bacon in front of the boy, who had a faint smile on his face. "Hungry?"

"Yes," the boy said politely. "Thank you." the boy ate his food and put some ear buds in as he walked over to his new school.

"Have a good day," said the brother. If I get off of work early I'll come pick you up."

"Okay. See you later." The boy turned on his iPod and started to listen to "True Light" by White Night, a Japanese band. As he walked to school his head down something whizzed past him really fast; three somethings to be exact. He looked up and saw nothing except the school he was supposed to go to: Pokey Oaks Middle.

* * *

"Now class," said the teacher, Miss Kean, "we have a new student. Come and introduce yourself." The boy walked in and stood in front of the class.

"Hello. My name is Kori," he said softly but loud enough for people to hear him. "I look forward to working with all of you."

"That was very nice Kori," said Miss Kean. "You may sit where ever you like." He looked around for an empty seat. There was a girl with orange hair in two poufs on either side of her hair beaconing him to sit with her. Kori ignored her. There was another girl with big blue eyes asking him to sit with her and two other girls that looked like her. He shook his head. He found an empty table near some boys that was at a good enough distance where he could hear the teacher. He sat there so he wouldn't disturb anyone if something happened in the near future. He sat down and one of the boys near him was launching wasps at him. Kori didn't pay attention to him.

Recess came. While all the other kids were playing on the slide and swing set, Kori sat under a tree and listened to music. As he was listening a girl came over in front of him. It was the girl with the blue eyes. He took out one of his ear buds to greet her.

"Hello," he said lightly.

"Hi," the girl said cheerfully. "My name is Bubbles. I know what it's like being new and not having friends so if you don't mind I would like to be your friend."

"That's fine. But shouldn't I be the one asking to be your friend. You're the one who has been here longer than I have so you're my 'sempai' so to say."

"You're what?"

"It's a Japanese formality referring to an upperclassman."

"You're Japanese?" Kori nodded. "Can I let you meet my sisters?" He nodded again. The blond-haired girl grabbed his arm and pulled him over to meet a red-haired girl with red eyes and a black-haired girl with green eyes. All three of the girls wore clothe that were similar to the color as their eyes. "Kori, I'd like you to meet my sisters." The red-haired girl came to greet him first.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Blossom. I'm the smartest of the three." The green one came up next.

"I'm Buttercup; I'm the strongest."

"And I'm Bubbles, the nicest," she said reintroducing herself.

"And we're…" they said in unison "_THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!"_

"Is that a club or something?" they looked at him confused.

"You don't know who we are?" asked Blossom.

"No. Am I obligated to?"

"I guess not," replied Blossom. "You see, we're super heroes. We fight crime and save the world."

"Like Goku and Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"You mean from _Dragon Ball Z _and_ Bleach?_" asked Buttercup.

"Yeah."

"Buttercup?" said Blossom and Bubbles in unison.

"What? I like anime." Just then a loud beeping came from in the class room. Blossom ran over to see what the problem was. She picked up a red phone and started speaking. She came back and told the girls they had to leave.

"Trouble girls. It's Mojo Jojo."

"Sorry, Kori," said Bubbles. "We'll try to finish up quick so we can show you around." With that the three girls flew of with streams of red, blue, and green behind them.

"I wouldn't count on that." Behind Kori stood the girl with the orange hair in poufs. "They think they're _sooo_ great with their_ super powers_ and _kindness._"

"I think they are pretty nice." He replied. "They don't seem to irritate me."

"Well you should hang out with me. I'm rich. My name is Princess. I'll be your new best friend. Huh." She looked up and saw Kori climbing over the fence around the playground. "HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

"I wanna see what the _Powerpuff Girls _do and who they fight."

"Don't walk away from me! It doesn't matter if you go; you're only going to watch them die. This time they're done for." Kori ignored her.

* * *

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! I HAVE FINALLY CAPTURED THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! NOW NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" raved a bipedal green monkey with a purple and white dome on his head. He was standing on top of the mayors building (which looks like the congress building). Ahead of him was an army of robot monkeys and gorillas laying siege to the city of Townsville. The girls were tied up and couldn't do anything.

"Grrrr. What is this stuff?" Blossom said as she and Buttercup struggled to break free.

"I feel so guilty that I can't keep my promise to Kori," said Bubbles with tears in her eyes.

"Don't be so sad Bubbles," said Buttercup trying to comfort her. "We'll find a way out and then we'll beat that fat-headed monkey's face in!" Mojo Jojo went up to the girls to taunt them.

"Ooo, I'm so scared." Mojo said sarcastically. "But I am not because you are tied up therefore I am the victor because you are unable to fight leaving me the ability to do what I wish for I am victorious making me the winner!"

"All you're doing is saying the same thing over and over again. Why?" Mojo turned around and saw a boy with black hair and eyes and dressed in all black with the exception of his sleeves. Kori was standing at the edge of where the robot army had spread its chaos. The army looked at him and he looked back. "Bubbles I thought I would see your powers. I mean that sincerely; I was hoping to see who you girls really were. Do you need help?"

"Get away from here!" screamed Blossom "It's too dangerous!"

"Run you idiot!" screamed Buttercup.

"Kori, NO!" cried Bubbles.

"Hmph, what a nuisance," said Mojo. "Kill him." With that a giant gorilla went and towered over Kori. It extended its arm and was ready to crush him. "KILL HIM!" Mojo screamed with a smile. The giant hand came down and destroyed everything in its path.

"KORI!" cried the girls.

"Cut it out." The girls and Mojo looked at the area where Kori was supposed to be and there he was standing on top of the hand of the giant gorilla. "Brother and I just moved here, I don't want to move because of a fight."

"What?" said Mojo. "What had just happened? Kill him WAIT! Capture him. He looks familiar." As the gorilla brought up the hand that Kori was standing on it got disconnected from its arm. The gorilla looked at its empty arm and then at Kori.

"You made me. Now I have to fight and win." Kori took a step and jumped up in front of the gorillas face. He brought his right arm across to the left side of his body and flashed forward behind the gorilla, severing its head from its body. Kori dropped to the ground landing on his feet. The gorilla's body and head fell to the ground. There were scorch marks left where the head was severed.

"What just happened?!" screamed Mojo.

"He took down your mega monkey, you mega dork," said Buttercup sticking her tongue out at him.

"QUIET, YOU INSOLENT " He looked at the girls, and then at Kori, and back and forth and back and forth. He turned to his robot army. "Capture the boy! You caught three of them. One will not be a problem!" The robot army turned to Kori and marched forward.

"That's not fair," said Kori under his breath. His right hand turned red. He swung his arm and a wave of fire took out a good chunk of the army. "You _really _asked for it." he held out his arm. "_I summon the blade of fire: Flame Guard!"_ A blade made entirely of fire flowed into his hand. He charged at Mojo Jojo taking out the army as he went along. The girls stared in awe. Mojo looked for a way to repel Kori he finally found a sonic wave blaster. It launches a shock wave and paralyzes its enemy. Kori finally got up to the mayors building. He jumped to the top of the roof but still in mid-flight was caught by Mojo's blaster.

"YES!" But as Mojo turned around he saw Kori cutting the ropes. "WHAT?!" Mojo ran over to him and was hit with a spinning kick by Kori. The dome on his head broke, reveling his brain. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kori," said Blossom. "That was amazing."

"That was totally awesome!" exclaimed Buttercup. "How did you do that?"

"Wow," was the only thing Bubbles could say.

"Are you a super hero too?" asked Blossom.

"No, I guess not," said Kori. "I've never been called a hero before. But whenever I get in a fight we have to move."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the girls.

"That's how it's been for the longest. I'm sorry girls."

"Well," said Blossom, "first we have to send this one to jail, then we'll go talk to your folks."

"I appreciate that, but that probably won't do anything."

"Well we have to try," said Bubbles. "If we don't try we'll never know. And you just started to make friends. You can't lose them now."

"And with that power I want the chance to fight you," said Buttercup. "And you saved us. We have to repay you somehow." Kori looked at the three girls.

"Thank you," he said silently.

* * *

*DING DONG*. The girls rang the doorbell to Kori's home. The door opened and Kori's brother was there. "Kori!" said his brother. "I thought I said I would pick you up from school?"

"You did," said Kori. "But "

"Mister Kori's brother " said Bubbles.

"Please," he interrupted "call me Ryu."

"Mister Ryu," Bubbles continued, "We are her to "

"Ask me to keep Kori here?" he finished with a smile still on his face.

"Y-yes," said Blossom. "How did you know?" Ryu turned on the TV to show the news.

"We are here to report another defeat of Mojo Jojo. But it wasn't by the Powerpuff Girls. It was done by a mysterious boy dressed in black. He was able to take out Mojo's entire army with some sort of fire technique. We don't know who he is but he saved the Powerpuff Girls and for that we owe him our thanks." With that Ryu turned off the TV.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Yes," said Bubbles, "but he saved our lives and the city. You have to let him stay."

"Okay." They looked at Ryu with disbelief.

"But, brother," Kori started, "why now do you let me stay here?"

"Because of these three girls." Kori looked at the girls who were just as surprised. "You see, I remember reading an article about three super powered girls living in a city called Townsville. I remembered a man in the city named Professor Utonium."

"That's our dad," said Bubbles.

"I thought as much. The idea came to me: _If we moved here Kori would be able to use his powers freely and we won't have to move._ So as long as you use your powers within specific circumstances we can stay here in Townsville." Kori's face lit up with joy.

"Thank you, brother!" Kori said hugging him. When Kori let go of his brother he was hugged by the girls who were just as happy he was staying.

"Now," said Ryu, "you all still have school tomorrow. You should go home and get some sleep. You'll get to see each other tomorrow. Oh, and girls. Tell your father I would like to meet him this weekend. I'll bring Kori over." he gave the girls a slip of paper. "Give him my number."

"See you tomorrow, girls," said Kori.

"See you tomorrow, Kori," said Blossom.

"This weekend, I wanna see what you got," said Buttercup

"I'm glad you got to stay here, Kori," said Bubbles. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Kori. "See you tomorrow." The girls left and Kori went back inside with his brother.


	2. Chapter One: Team

**Hello everyone! Thanks for going this far in. I hope you like it. I own nothing. Except Kori and Ryu. And the story line. And my violin and ocarina.**

* * *

Chapter One: Team

*DING* Professor Utonium went over to answer the door. Standing outside was Ryu and his younger brother Kori. He opened the door and invited them in. At the same time the girls came down to greet them.

"Ah," said the Professor, "you must be Dr. Kiyomizu, correct? And this is your little brother?"

"You are correct," Ryu replied. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Professor Utonium," said Kori, with one ear bud in. "Hey, girls."

"Hey, Kori," said the girls in unison.

"So," started the Professor, "how are your parents?" Ryu just smiled.

"Kori." He looked at his older brother. "Why don't you and the girls go and play? I would like to talk to the Professor alone. I have much I want to talk to him about."

"Okay, brother."

"C'mon," said Buttercup. I wanna show you the Danger Room." The girls led him to the basement while the Professor and Ryu stayed in the living room.

* * *

"This is the Danger Room," said Blossom. "It's a holographic projection room that puts you in real life situations. The damage you take while in the room feels real and varies depending on the level you set it on."

"What's the highest?" asks Kori.

"Me and Blossom are at level 20," said Buttercup. "Bubbles only got to level 13."

"Buttercup," cried Bubbles.

"Well it's true," she said.

"Can I try?" The girls looked at Kori.

"Sure," said Buttercup without hesitation. "Let's see what you can do."

"Cool," he said. "Oh, is it possible to plug up my iPod into the controls?"

"Yeah," replied Blossom.

"Then can you plug mine up and play this song? I wanna see what it's like to fight with background music."

"Okay," she replied. Kori walked into the room and as he did Blossom plugged his iPod in.

"Turn it up to level 25, please."

"Are you sure, Kori," asked Bubbles.

"I think so," said Blossom. Bubbles looked at her, confused. "He seems really capable. I think he can hold his own. Ok we'll do it. Buttercup, level 25."

"K." She turned the danger level to 25 and pressed play on his song.

* * *

In the background of the burning city played "Cause Disarray" By Galneryus. Monsters of all sizes came out from in, around, and on top of the buildings. They charged and so did he. He didn't display his fire powers this time. All he did was use his super speed. He took a shard of glass from a broken window, thin enough to wrap his hands around, and started slashing at the monster's legs. As they fell he delivered a finishing blow to their heads.

"Turn it up to level 40." Buttercup turned it up without thinking.

"Buttercup!" the girls screamed at her.

"What," she asked. They continued to watch.

* * *

Back inside the room, Kori stood there waiting for the next danger. He looked down and saw his shadow starts to move. It jumps from body and stands upright. The shadow assumes his form and an outline of his shard of glass. The two charge at each other, clashing swords (-ish). They exchanged blows, their attacks were equal. They stopped attacking; Kori realized it was futile to use the same moves. Kori took the glass and shattered it further than it already was. He made the pieces levitate and launch at the shadow. The shadow was pierced with devastating force; enough to make a hole in a tank 6 inches in diameter. The shadow fell, defeated, and conformed to him. The simulation was ended and he walked out of the room; the girls rushed over to congratulate him.

"That was amazing," said Blossom.

"Yeah," said Buttercup. "You were all like 'WHAM' and 'POW'! And the way you cut those monsters, with glass!"

"Since when have you had telekinesis?" asked Blossom.

"I didn't until now."

"What?"

"I just wanted to try something out."

"But…" she started, "shouldn't the shadow have all of your moves?"

"It probably did. But when it was created it was created with my base moves, the moves I had known about previously. If you're up against an opponent who has all the same moves as you then your best bet is to create something that is unique to you; or at least something to catch your opponent off guard."

"Aw yeah!" shouted Buttercup. "That's what I'm talking about! It's because you're so awesome."

"Although," they all turned to face Bubbles, "where did you get your powers from, Kori?" the girls turned to look at Kori. He shrugged his shoulders and unplugged his iPod.

"What do you mean?" asked Blossom.

"I've had them for as long as I can remember," Kori replied. "My brother doesn't have them so it was probably my parents experimenting on me while I was a fetus."

"Eww," said Bubbles.

"Sorry," he said. "I can't censor reality."

"I just have to get over it," she said.

"But," started Blossom, "if you don't mind me asking, what did happen to your parents? What were they like?"

"'They're selfish people who didn't deserve to live. They are a curse to life and if they're dead then they're a curse to the afterlife.'" The girls look at him, shocked. "That's what brother always says. I've never met them and can't say anything about them. I'm not even sure if they gave me these powers." The girls looked at him.

"We're sorry, Kori," said Bubbles. "We had no idea."

"You see," he continued, "the thing about not knowing them is that I don't miss them. You don't have to feel sad, girls. I'm fine. Let's forget about this conversation, okay?" The girls nodded their heads and smiled again.

"Kori," shouted Ryu from upstairs. "We're leaving now. Tell the girls goodbye. You'll see them again tomorrow."

"Well," started Kori, "I'll see you girls later."

"Bye, Kori," the girls said in unison. He went upstairs and left.

* * *

That night at the girl's house, Bubbles is brushing Blossoms hair while Buttercup listens to music with one ear bud in. Bubbles breaks the silence.

"Do you think Kori really means what he said about not missing his parents?" The girls look at her. "Sorry. That's the only thing that's been on my mind for a little while."

"No, it's fine," replies Blossom. "I was thinking about that, too. It just doesn't seem normal."

"Of course it's normal," said Buttercup. "Some people just feel the way they do. He's probably tougher than nails."

"Yeah," said Bubbles putting a smile back on. "You're probably right."

"There's a first," said Blossom sarcastically.

"Aw, shut up!" screamed Buttercup throwing a pillow at her. Now Buttercup became serious. "He could also be trying to hide his _true_ feelings from us." Bubbles' smile went away and they sat in silence. Bubbles' smiled again.

"Hey, if he is upset then maybe we can cheer him up. I think I might know how." The girls looked at her confused.

* * *

The next day, Kori met the girls at school. He had bags under his eyes.

"Kori," said Bubbles. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "I just didn't get enough sleep, that's all. I'll sleep in class and have my brother explain anything I don't understand."

"Why would you sleep in class," started Blossom. "There's a test today."

"Even better. I'll finish the test and then sleep. Simple."

* * *

"Good morning students," said a teacher. "Sorry I wasn't here, I had a stomach virus."

"Who is this?" Kori asked Blossom.

"She is our regular teacher," she replied. "Ms. Murdock. Ms. Keane usually subs. when she is out." Kori was introduced to the teacher and then the test began. Shortly before the test was over the red and white phone rang.

"C'mon, girls," said Buttercup. "The Mayor needs us. You can come to this time, Kori." Ms. Murdock let them leave. The girls flew away while Kori ran at top speed.

* * *

They reached the area in time to find the city in shambles.

"Who did this?" asked Kori.

"Well," started Blossom. I'm not seeing any giant monsters, so it's Princess, the Roudyruff Boys, or Fuzzy Lumpkins."

"I don't know any of those people."

"Actually," said a female voice, "the culprit is me." They all turned to, who they thought was, Princess. They were wrong. They were faced with a girl, about the same age as them, with purple clothes and eyes and brown hair in a ponytail. She had the same build as the girls. The girls had a look of horror on their faces. "Did you miss me? Of course you didn't."

"B-Bunny…?" said Bubbles.

"Who," asked Kori.

"She's our other sister," said Buttercup. "She died the same day she was created. She died trying to protect us."

"Take those looks off of your faces," Bunny said. "I know it's just a farce."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" asked Bubbles. "What do you-" Within an instant Bunny was in front of Bubbles. Her shin up to Bubbles temple.

"Oh shut it you overly-sensitive crybaby." She kicked Bubbles clear through 5 buildings, making each hole bigger than the last.

"Bubbles," the last three shouted in unison. Bubbles was still conscious. Bunny grabbed Blossom's and Buttercup's heads and knocked them together. They fell to the ground, conscious but paralyzed. She went up to Kori faster than he could react. She gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"You're cute. So much different from what I was when I first came into this world." She brought her face closer to his. "I wonder why the girls would take on another super-powered being." Her lips inched closer and closer to his. Before they kissed a sword of fire almost pierced Bunny's head. "Cute and deadly." Her gentle touch quickly turned into a forceful grip. She picked him up and dropped him on the ground with force enough to shatter metal. "That wasn't very fun at all. I was hoping to be able to humiliate the girls a little more." Bunny started to walk over to Blossom and Buttercup.

"Is that all you got?" She turned around and saw Kori standing up as if he weren't hit.

"Ooh," she exclaimed. "Resilient, too." She charged at him and pierced him in the chest with her hand.

"That was an after image," Kori said from behind her. As he said that the Kori in front of her disappeared. When it fully went away he kicked her in the spine with enough force to kill a normal person. She was sent flying in the air. Kori caught up with her and the two exchanged blows. None of their attacks hit each other. Kori landed on a building and Bunny flew in front of him.

"Humph," she pouted "you can't even fly. Pathetic. They let you be part of the family but not me. This is disgusting." She charged at him again. Before she could get to him Kori got to her and kicked her far away.

* * *

She landed at the girl's house in their room. She was lying on the floor. Kori stood in front, looking down on her.

"They did love you." She looked at him, wide-eyed. She sat up. "Don't think the girls hated you."

"You ignorant… they did hate me! That's why they sent me away without remorse! You weren't there! You don't know!"

"But I heard you went back and saved them."

"And I was a fool! I'm not so naïve anymore." Kori looked down on the floor and saw a piece of purple cloth. He picked it up and showed it to her.

"Is this yours?" She gasped. "They kept it. You saw the look on their faces earlier. They were happy to see you."

"That didn't look happy to me."

"It's because they know death is absolute. It's a surprise to see someone brought back from the dead. How are you supposed to react when someone you loved comes back? They kept it because it was the last thing they had that belonged to someone they loved?"

"Are you kidding?! They probably kept it because they wanted to laugh at someone who failed to become a Powerpuff Girl!"

"Now you're just being stupid." She looked at him. "Or, you're trying to find a reason to justify your hate and the things you've done." Tears started to crawl down her face. She dropped her head and started to cry. "You knew they never hated you, didn't you? Then why did you attack?" She stopped her sobbing. Tears still rolling down her face she looked up at him.

"I don't know." Kori went up to her and kneeled down.

"The dead should stay dead," he told her. She just smiled. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Please take care of the girls." There was a slight pause, a silent agreement, and then Kori stabbed her through the stomach with his Flame Guard. She kissed him on the cheek. "Now I see what the girls see in you. He removed the blade from her. Her body was then engulfed in a green fire, not Kori's. Her remains disappeared with the fire.

* * *

Kori made his way back to the girls. He brought them all close together.

"Accelerate." He had his hands hover over the girl's heads. A blue light fell from his hands and onto the girls. They woke up.

"Wh-where's Bunny?" asked Blossom. Kori didn't answer. His silence said everything.

"Let her rest in peace," said Buttercup. "The dead should stay dead."

"You've been full of logical statements lately, Buttercup," said Blossom.

"I said shut up!" Bubbles laughed at the bickering. Then she remembered something.

"Kori," she said. He turned to look at her. "How would you like to be a Powerpuff Girl?" There was a silence. Kori finally replied.

"You feel upset that I don't have parents, correct?" They all looked shocked. "You feel bad so you want me to join your family, in a sense."

"Y-yeah," admitted Bubbles. He brought the three girls in and hugged them.

"Sure," he replied. "But I won't be a Powerpuff _Girl_. I'll just be 'Kori'. Is that okay?" The girls hugged him back to reply 'yes'.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I get so excited writing this story. This is what should have been said in the first chapter. So please review, i want to hear others imputs. F****eel free to be as blunt about it as you want. Flames are not prohibited, but have a valid reason as to why you do not like something i did. Continue living your life as long as it doesn't hinder anothers!**


	3. Chapter Two: Family

**HELLO! Chapter Two is up. this chapter is slow but interesting. It just might answer some questions so be HAPPY! I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. I do, however, own this story line (because it is a fan-made story).**

* * *

Chapter Two: Family

*HAAH**HAAH**HAAH* Kori was breathing hard. He was having a nightmare, although of nothing in particular. He was having a nightmare from somewhere farther than his subconscious. His eyes shot open and he stared looking at the ceiling. He looked up at the girls sleeping on his bed (since their house was kind of, destroyed).

_Every night, _He thought to himself. _Every night I just keep having, I don't know what. And every night I hear people trying to talk to me. It gets on my nerves._ He looked back at the girls sleeping. He looked back at the ceiling and smiled. _I should calm down a bit. I have a family. I've always had Ryu, now I have the girls and the Professor. My family got bigger. I'm more fortunate than most kids, I should be happy._ He turned on his side to face the door and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

"So, Kori," started Blossom, "how did you heal us when we were taken down by Bunny?"

"I accelerated the healing process of your cells by transferring some of my cells unto you three. Once my cells were done fixing your bodies they returned back to me."

"Impressive," said Bubbles. She looked forward and stopped smiling. Kori saw.

"You're upset that bunny is dead, aren't you?" She nodded her head.

"I told you to get over it," said Buttercup. "The dead should stay dead."

"Buttercup!" screamed Blossom.

"What?"

"No, Blossom. She's right," said Bubbles. "But she didn't really have to die, did she?"

"I felt the same way when I was face to face with her," said Kori.

"I'm not blaming you, Kori," said Bubbles.

"And you shouldn't," he said, "I didn't kill her." They looked at him, confused. "I don't know what happened to her but I didn't kill her. I think she's still alive." There was a collective gasp. Just then a white over-exaggeratedly long stretch limo pulled up. When it finally got to the back of the car it stopped and the window rolled down. It was the girl with the orange hair from their class.

"Hey, girls and Kori," said the girl in the limo. "So girls, if you let me be a Powerpuff Girl I'll let you use my monitor of the city."

"We do daily patrols of the city," said Blossom. "You're monitor is just unnecessary."

"And if we didn't find something then the mayor would call us," said Buttercup.

"Whatever," the girl said. "SVEN! We're leaving." The window rolled up and they drove away.

"Who was she and how does she know my name," asked Kori.

"That's Princess," said Bubbles. "She's in our class."

"Really," Kori thought. "I've never met her before." **[He met her in chapter zero; she was just that forgettable to him.]**

* * *

When they got to school they finished the test from before and got on with the rest of class. During their free time the students moved the desks and chairs around so they could talk with their friends. Kori and the girls arranged the desks so they could play some cards. Kori took his ear buds out so the girls could listen too. The song was "Yakusoku" by Fiction Junction Yuuka Nanari.

"You really like Japanese songs, don't you?" asked Blossom.

"Sorry I'm Japanese and like Japanese songs," he replied sarcastically. He placed two cards on the table. Just after he did that someone grabbed the back of his chair and dropped him arms length with away from the ground. A girl with brown hair, who was holding his chair, was looking at him upside down (or rather, that's how he sees her). "Hello," he says calmly.

"Hey," the girl said. "I'm Robin. Robin Snyder. Nice to meet you." She sat him back up. He turned around to look at her. He extended his hand out to her.

"Kori Kiyomizu. Nice to meet you as well." They shook hands. "Pull up a chair. We're playing B.S. and Buttercup won, again."

"I'm just a good liar," Buttercup said proud of herself.

"Don't take pride in lying," said Kori. "Unless you want to be a lawyer or a politician, then go on ahead."

"Quiet, you," she said. They continued to play. Someone came into the class.

"Kori," called the person. Kori and the girls (plus Robin) turned around to see Ryu standing at the door in his usual attire (white lab coat, black suit). "I came to pick you up. I know it's early, so if you don't mind…?"

"No," said Kori. "I'll come." I'll see you later girls. You can hold onto the cards."

"Later Kori," said the four girls in unison.

"Who's the doctor?" asked Robin.

"That's Kori's older brother, Ryu," Bubbles replied.

"He's really cute," said Robin. The girls just looked at her and laughed slightly. "What? It's true."

* * *

Kori and Ryu were driving in Ryu's car.

"So," started Kori. "Where are we going?"

"To a place you _need_ to visit at least once in your life." Kori looked at his brother.

_I don't feel anything wrong with brother but I know something is wrong. I just don't know what._ They made their way to a different city. The sign said Citiesville. _I wonder why we're going to a new city. Are we moving?!_ They pulled up in front of an old house. _We're moving into a rundown old house?!_ Ryu got out of the car and beckoned for his brother to follow; so he did. They entered the old house. Kori stood there as his brother moved things around.

"We're not moving here, are we?" asks Kori. "I like it in Townsville. I don't want to leave now."

"We're not moving here. I would never do that to you. Especially since you like Townsville so much." Kori had a sigh of relief.

"Then what are we doing here?"

"This is where I Used to live with Mom and Dad." Kori was shocked.

"But I thought you hated them."

"There was a time that I, just like most kids, loved my parents." He handed a picture to Kori. It was a picture of Ryu and their parents. This was Kori's first time seeing even a picture of his parents, so he took a long look. There was a young, good looking, American man with black hair parted on the left and gold eyes and a beautiful, Japanese woman with white hair and red eyes. "Father hated glasses so he got contacts. The color gold was so he would feel different. Mom liked the red contacts. Her hair was naturally white. I thought it looked good on her and so did Father."

"It really does look good for her." Ryu smiled.

"I'm sorry I never told you about this before. Father and Mother were both scientists. I was so entranced with their work that I decided to try to become a scientist as well. I read books on physics, chemistry, biology, string theory, even medical books. They thought I was a prodigy." Kori was enjoying the story. He never heard his brother talk about the past. Ryu saw that his younger brother was enjoying the story so he continued. "They would always take me to work with them. Apparently I was a prodigy because I would help the other scientists and sometimes fix their mistakes. They really liked having me around the lab. One day we got transferred to a laboratory in Japan. We still owned the house here, so we left our things. We stayed there for years while our parents worked on alternate methods of space travel. By the time I was 18 we got some disturbing news." Ryu's smile went away, so Kori's did as well. "Mother had contracted cancer. Father and I were grief-stricken. We weren't sure how to handle the news. I studied all about cancer but could think of no cure, even before I got the news about Mother. I tried to come to terms with it. I knew there was nothing I could do, but Father and Mother tried to find a way. Father, desperate to keep his wife, started to attempt at developments of a cure, and mother, desperate to stay alive with her family, helped and volunteered to test each one. She had undergone numerous trials. As they had worked on the cure and gave them each to Mother I noticed something those two were to preoccupied to realize themselves. Mother was pregnant with you." Kori gasped.

"So…while she had me…she was…"

"Taking in medicine and drugs. As you already know that is dangerous to the embryo when a woman is pregnant. Neither of them realized she was pregnant. Only me. I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen. Four months had passed before they realized it. The fools. They had finally realized what they had done and broke down into tears. Despite it all they decided to have you any way. Miraculously you were born without cancer but were diagnosed with numerous other health problems due to our parent's stupidity. Mother had been released from the hospital 2 weeks later, but you had to stay. One week after that I filed a lawsuit against them to take custody of you. I won. Three weeks later you, by some unknown miracle, were cured. I developed my own hypothesis as to why you healed. I think it is due to the fact that your immune system had developed inside you when our parents…you know. There was one certain chemical within their tests that stood our: Chemical X. It didn't effect Mother because, or so I believe, that the other drugs sucked the Chemical X toward them and had entered you. I took you, as soon as you were released from the hospital, far away from those ignorant monsters. After that, you know what happens next. You lived your life. And, recently, I went back to the lab that was here, or rather is here. On of the scientists told me…they're dead. They died four months ago." Ryu started to shed tears. "I'm sorry Kori." Ryu hugged Kori. "I'm sorry I never told you this before. Even if I hated them I shouldn't have kept you from seeing them. Forgive me, Kori." Kori hugged his brother back.

"Of course I forgive you, brother." Kori shed silent tears.

* * *

The next day Kori stayed home. He felt he would do something bad in school if he went. He lay there in his bed, looking at the ceiling, wondering about his parents. _My parents were monsters._

*DING**DING* Ryu opened the door to find the Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Robin there.

"Well hello girls," said Ryu. "And you are?" Ryu asked looking at Robin.

"I-I'm Robin," she said shyly. "I'm one of Kori's friends. I think."

"Well girls," started Ryu, "he's in his room. He's depressed. I thought it best to let him be for now but it doesn't feel right to see him like this. If you don't mind would you be able to talk to him, coax him out of his room please?"

"Of course," said Bubbles. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't at least try?"

"Thanks, girls." He let them in and they made their way to Kori's room. They tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Let's just blast it open," said Buttercup in a loud whisper (so-to-say). Blossom just shot her a mean look. She turned her attention to the door.

"Kori," she started. "Kori, are you okay?" There was no answer. "Kori, answer us." Still no answer.

"I still say we bust the door down," stated Buttercup. "We won't hurt him. We just need a face-to-face confrontation with him. You get nowhere talking through a door."

"Kori," said Bubbles. "Kori, we may not know what you're going through but we may know how to help. You have to let us in. in your heart. We're family now. We have to be able to help each other." There was a silence.

"I'll tell you later," he finally responded. "Right now I just want to come to terms with what I'm dealing with. Just give me a little time. Please leave. The three girls looked disappointed. Robin looked at them, not realizing the bond the girls have made with Kori.

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP* Blossom took out a cell phone version of the red and white phone from the school.

"Something is wrong girls," Blossom told the girls. "I'm not even sure how to put it into words."

"Then let's go," said Buttercup.

"Okay," said Bubbles to Kori. "We'll leave." The girls flew away. Robin stayed behind.

* * *

Kori watched the girls fly through the air. He continued to lay there in silence.

"You know," said Robin, "the girls are pretty upset that you said that. They understand but they feel as if you won't really let them in. They think you don't really trust them." He stayed there silent.

* * *

"Energy BEAM!" shouted Buttercup. Her attack missing.

"Hahaha," said a girl. "Damn, you're slow!" The girl dashed forward and punched Buttercup in the stomach 60 times. Buttercup fell to the ground. "Weak. So totally weak!" It was a girl who looked almost exactly like Buttercup. She sports a black rocker hairstyle and wears a black dress with a spiked belt and spiked braclets, one on each hand, she wears white tights and fishnet stockings along with black boots. "Damn, this is to easy!" Buttercup charged at her.

"What's with these girls?" asked Blossom. She dodged a freeze breathe, but barely. Her left arm and leg got frozen.

"Nothing is wrong with us. Something is just wrong with you," said a girl resembling Blossom. She has long red hair that is spiked slightly at the ends. She has deep red eyes, wears a hot pink polo shirt with red collar and button, a red and pink plaid skirt, white tights and black Mary Janes. Her ribbons are messy and stick out around her, a pair in each direction. She blew more frost breath but Blossom dodged.

"Who cares what's wrong with them," said a girl that resembles Bubbles. "All that matters is what's right with me." She has long blonde pigtails held by blue bows. She wears a blue tanktop with a semi-circle neckline at the top and that shows her bellybutton and a black mini-skirt. She wears 6 bangles on her arms (four blue, two yellow). She also wears white stockings with black and blue gothic boots. She trapped Bubbles in the two yellow bangles. "She took the four blue ones and formed them in the shape of a cylender. The face pointing at Bubbles. The girl started charging a light blue energy in the palm of her hands.

"Grr. I can't get out," said Bubbles struggling to get free.

"And that's good," said the girl. "I want you dead and I can't really have that if you're free." She launched the beam; it's power magnifying after passing through each bangle. Bubbles braced herself for impact. She was, within an instant, engulfed in the blue blast. The energy subsided; there was smoke left where Bubbles was. The two yellow rings came back to her as well as the blue ones. "That was too easy."

"You okay, Bubbles?" The Bubbles look-alike was shocked after hearing that. She looked up at a building and saw Bubbles still alive standing next to someone: Kori.

"Um…yeah," she replied. "But I thought-" she saw him smile.

"I got over it." She hugged him

"I'm glad."

"What the hell!" screamed the girl. She was floating in the air in front of them. "How dare you escape my attack. Leaving you alive makes me seem not perfect." Kori pointed his Flame Guard at her.

"Die."

* * *

**BAM! End of chapter two. I hoped you liked it. There will be more to come, so don't feel sad; and later on I may do some crossovers. I already have one idea but is you would like to suggest one tell me in the review section of PM me. I may not put your suggestion in but i'll consider it. I'll give a shout out to you if i use your idea. Please review; and remember, i do not dismiss trolls or flames. As long as you are honest about it. **


	4. Chapter Three: He is, You are

**Hey. I'll make this quick. I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. The songs I mentioned in the previous chapters are real. I don't own those either. Take a listen to them, if you'd like. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Chapter Three: He Is, You Are…

The girl resembling Bubbles jumped back as Kori made a quick slashing attack at her. She dodged all of his attacks, but just barely. She jumped away from Kori.

"Wow," said the girl. "You're fast. But no match for my-" Bubbles got behind the girl while she was distracted and punched her toward Kori, who made a horizontal slash at her. She blocked it with her bangles. They heated up as a result of touching the Flame Guard. She was burned, but otherwise, unharmed. Bubbles returned to Kori's side. "HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT ME!"

"Bubbles." Bubbles looked at Kori. "Make sure that your sisters are okay. I'm sure there are look-alikes of them, too. Lead them to me and I'll take them out. Make sure that everyone is out of the city." He readied his sword.

"No," said Bubbles. He looked at her in confusion. "You go make sure that the girls and people are okay. Heal them if you need to. I'll stay and fight." He continued to look at her. She looked back at him. "Trust me. I can do this." He relaxed a bit.

"Fine," he said. "But call me if you need me. And who is she?"

"She is an alternate version of me. Her name is Brat."

"She sure does act like one."

"Hey!" Brat screamed at them. "I'm right here! How dare you ignore me! You're not supposed to ignore me!"

"Shut her up for me, please?" Kori pleaded with her.

"Ok," Bubbles replied laughing.

"Oh, almost forgot. Accelerate." He put his hand in front of her face and healed her, spreading his regenerative cells to all of her wounds. "I'll go check on the Buttercup and Blossom and help any citizens." With that he ran off at near impossible speed, leaving Bubbles to take care of Brat.

"So I'm left to take care of the little weakling," said Brat mockingly. "Oh, this will be so boring." Bubbles readied herself for the fight. Just as she got ready Brat had got in front of Bubbles and punched her in the stomach. The punched caught Bubbles off guard and knocked her off of her center of balance. Brat swept her Bubbles' leg, knocking her off the ground, and did a rising punch to Bubbles back, sending her flying through the air. Brat wasn't going to let Bubbles recuperate. She instantly flew up after Bubbles. She got above Bubbles and was going to punch her back down to the city. As she threw her punch; Bubbles redirected her attack which sent Brat flying down towards the city instead. Brat got up from the rubble and looked up to see Bubbles charging at her. Bubbles had engulfed her fists and feet in a blue aura. Brat blocked her charging attack. The two exchanged blows with a few of Bubbles' attacks hitting. Bubble forced Brat away from her by discharging her aura onto Brat.

"So what are you gonna do?" Bubbles used her laser eyes and Brat did the same. Bubbles threw an energy blast at her and Brat countered with hers. Every attack Bubbles launched Brat countered with the exact same move. "Damn, you're weak. I know all of your moves, and I can put more power behind it." Their fists collided but Brat won out, flinging Bubbles backwards. She caught herself in the air.

"I'm not gonna win this if I keep going at it like I am," Bubbles said to herself.

"I've also come up with my own moves." Brat vibrated at super-sonic speeds she created multiple afterimages of herself. "Now there's more of me to love. That boy should have stayed here. He would have picked up an actual fight; and he was cute. You know what? I'll take him for myself." This made Bubbles flinch. "Oh, did I strike a nerve? Do you like him? Well it won't matter what you feel anymore." All of the Brats hands started to glow red. They touched the ground and the concrete and it started to liquefy and turn molten. She threw the molten rock at Bubbles, but she dodged them all. Bubbles charged up a blast attack. She jumped in the air. The attack looked like a blue bubble. She let it drop down. "Ha! That's your big attack. It's so slow." All of the Brats picked up a rock and threw it at the slow moving Bubble. When it popped it let out a high pitched noise and a bright flash. As it subsided Brat was blind and hearing impaired. All the other Brats went away and only the real one was left. Bubbles appeared in front of her, undetected. She charged all of her energy into her fist; it sparked with electricity.

"Thunder IMPACT!" Bubbles punched her in the stomach and the electricity surged into Brat with a devastating amount of power.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brat screamed in agony. Bubbles was damaged by her attack. Bubbles arm went numb after the attack was finished.

"That was a powerful attack," Bubbles said to herself. "I can't feel my arm. 'If you're up against an opponent who has all the same moves as you then your best bet is to create something that is unique to you; or at least something to catch your opponent off guard.' Thanks Kori. That was helpful advice." Bubbles looked at Brats limp body. Just then a green fire engulfed Brats body and she went away. "Did I…did I kill her?"

* * *

Buttercup and The girl similar to her were throwing and blocking punches. Buttercup had bruises on her arms and legs. Buttercups look-alike was much tougher than she was. Buttercup threw a punch but her copy caught her wrist threw her to the ground. Buttercup stopped herself but broke the ground underneath.

"You're a goddamn brute," said Buttercup.

"Oh, so you remember my name?" said Brute.

"No. I only remember the strength-"

"Aw who cares? Let's fight!" She made a punching motion toward Buttercup. She dodged the attack but saw what the damage had done. The area in which Brute's fist was aiming had left a hole in the earth. It was so deep an end could not be seen. "Well? Throw a punch!" Buttercup took out two discs from her pocket; she ran toward Brute and threw the discs. Brute caught the disks. She put one of the disks in the other hand and looked at her palm. They were meant to cut her, and they did, a little. The disks started to beep. She looked at them and then they blew up in her face. In the cover of smoke Buttercup snuck up to Brute. She got in front of her and did a superman punch and hit her in her left temple. That punch sent Brute away skipping across the ground. Brute quickly repositioned herself.

"Aw yeah!" she screamed in excitement. "Now why can't all your attacks be like that?" Brute was in front of Buttercup. She threw a punch but Buttercup caught it with both hands. The force of the punch broke all of the bones in her hands and strained her muscles and tendons to the point of tearing. Brute positioned her other fist at her side. "Was that your second wind? It lasted all of three seconds." She threw the punch and hit Buttercup's left side. The punch took away that entire area. Blood was coming out of the massive wound; bone and some organs were visible. The blood darkened as it came out, looking almost black. Buttercup fell to the ground and was on the verge of passing out from shock. Never had she been wounded this drastically before.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Brute laughed hysterically. "THAT WAS THE BEST FIGHT I HAD IN YEARS! ONLY YOU COULD PUT UP THAT DAMN GOOD OF A FIGHT!" She stopped laughing for a moment. "To bad you have to die. It's a real shame." She picked up a good sized stone and gripped it in her hand. Brute stood over Buttercup's head, stone at the ready. She brought the stone up above her head and slammed it down against Buttercup's head. Buttercup's blood stained the rock and Brutes hand.

"Huh?" She looked at where she had struck and saw that her head was still in one piece; not only that but she was smiling.

"Damn you, Kori," said Buttercup. "Don't you know not to butt into another person's fight?" The area which had been blown off was starting to recover. The small wound she had procured from the stone was healed. Buttercup grabbed Brutes head and smashed it against her head. The impact threw Brute back a bit. Buttercup stood up and got ready to fight. Brute wasn't surprised in the slightest; in fact she was happy that Buttercup had gotten back up. They both got into a fighting stance. Brute went in for the attack and Buttercup went back to blocking her attacks.

"Glad you got back up," said Brute. "Didn't really want to end the fight just yet, and I don't want to right now either."

"Really? 'Cause I do." Brute started to notice something about her own attacks. She stopped attacking and made some distance between her and Buttercup. She looked at Buttercup's arms. They weren't bruised like last time. She looked at her fists and noticed that she was the one bleeding. She looked at her own blood wonderstruck; she then gave a big smile that could rival the Cheshire Cat's.

"This is going to be fun." She took of her spiked belt and started to twirl it around. Soon all the spikes on the belt began to congregate at the end of the belt. It became a whip-like mace. "Hope you don't mind me using a weapon?" Brute got within mid-distance of Buttercup, enough for her mace/whip to reach. She swung it at Buttercups left temple. Buttercup dodged the attack. Brute brought it back and threw it straight at Buttercup. Buttercup threw a fist and shattered the spikes on the mace.

"It's fine; if you don't mind me using a weapon?" On both of her hands were silver, spiked knuckles with chords that connect to claws that were on each finger. "Wild Fang," is what she called the claws/knuckles.

"Haha!," Brute laughed with excitement. "Now _that's_ a scary toy. I want one." Buttercup jumped up in the air above Brute.

"Silver Claw Rain." She stabbed her claws at Brute and a barrage of silver energy in the form of needles rained down upon Brute. The attack spread over a large area and at such a speed it was near impossible to dodge. Each needle was so close together that the slightest move was the wrong move. The attack had finally stopped; Brute was impaled with multiple needles, but was still smiling and still moving, ready to make an attack. Buttercup had gotten in front of her and stabbed her claws into her stomach and tore through her right side. Brute fell to the ground, defeated. The energy needles disappeared from the area and left Brute a bloody mess. She was still smiling.

"Now that was fun." Buttercup was looming over her. Brute, still smiling, said, "Don't go dying on me now," as if she weren't in danger. Buttercup started to bring her claws down for a final attack; her heart throbbed. Wild Fang disappeared and she clutched her heart. She then grabbed her side. The area where the wound had healed was reopening; soon the side which had been blown off had come back, as well as the wound on her forehead. Buttercup fell on the ground bleeding out and unconscious. Brute had started to laugh hysterically yet again. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough**cough*." She coughed up some blood. "You beat me pretty bad!" Brute was engulfed in a green flame and disappeared. Kori then arrives on the scene, not seeing any of what had just happened.

"Damn it, Buttercup, couldn't you have been, you know, more alive?" Kori thought for a moment. He took a big chunk of rock and placed it where her open wound is. He took out Flame Guard between the rock and the wound. _"May Man and Earth Become One Once More."_ The rock started to transform and conform to Buttercup's body. The Flame Guard acted as a bonding agent. The wound was now all healed. He used Accelerate on her other wounds and she was healed but still unconscious. He picked her up and put her somewhere safe. He then went to look for Blossom.

* * *

"Hold still so I can kill you!" Blossom was dodging all of the look-alikes attacks. "You're making me do too much damn work."

"Oh calm down, Berserk," said Blossom calmly. "You're going to get a heart attack with all that stress."

"Oh shut up," said Berserk. "And how are you dodging my attacks? I was beating you up before."

"I've studied your attacks. You have all of the same attacks I do and you slightly flex your arms and legs before you make an attack. You're predictable." Berserk inhaled deeply and let out her frost breath; Blossom countered with her own. They stopped and Berserk charged; her fists were glowing red. Blossom kept dodging. "Just because you can increase your body temperature doesn't mean your attack style is different."

"Nothing's different, eh?" She threw a punch; Blossom dodged the punch as the others. A giant boulder flew past Berserk and crashed into Blossom. She got out from under the rock with minor damage. As she got out she was bombarded with boulders, each hitting her and redirecting itself back at her.

"HA! See that, bitch?!" Berserk stopped attacking. All the attacks Blossom took had accumulated. "I've learned telekinetic abilities. I hate doing work, so I found a way to activate, as of now, 80% of my brain. Normal people only access 20% of their brain capacity; we, as super-powered beings, activate 40% to 50% of our brain capacity. I have accessed more than anyone has. Now I can kill you without really doing anything."

"Shit," Blossom cursed under her breath. She tried desperately to dodge Berserk's new volley of pyrokinetic fire balls. One fire ball hit her in the shoulder. The force of the attack was powerful enough to send her flying into the rubble of the front of a building. Blossom could hardly move her right arm. The rubble started to levitate around Blossom.

"So how do you like my new trick?" asked Berserk. "It's so easy to use; and maim you with." Blossom searched the ground for something. She didn't know what for of why, but she was. Finally she grabbed something; a pipe, a metal bar? She didn't know and didn't care. She brought it out of the ground and swung it. "Useless!" screamed Berserk. She had her telekinetic-powered objects attack. All the boulders had fallen to the ground; the fire had disappeared.

"What the hell?" Blossom and Berserk said at the same time. Their attention turned to what Blossom was holding. In her hands she had a sheathed katana. The hilt and scabbard were both black with a red lace wrapped around the hilt. She unsheathed the sword; the very edge of the blade was crimson, and the rest of the blade was steel with Japanese words engraved in the blade in gold.

"Fancy sword," said Berserk, "but what the hell just happened?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever." She launched a fire ball at her. Blossom instinctively put the scabbard in a defensive position. The fire ball made contact with the scabbard and disappeared. "Wait a minute." Blossom noticed it to.

"The scabbard is nullifying you're powers." This made her a little more confident. Sword in one hand and scabbard in the other she charged at Berserk. Berserk launched a fireball at her but it disappeared as soon as it came close to the scabbard. She used her laser eyes but Blossom reflected it with the sword. It bounced off the blade of the sword and hit Berserk in the eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Blossom got up to her and swung the sword through Berserks waist. Berserk fell to the ground on her hands and knees.

_It didn't cut her,_ Blossom thought to herself. _But I felt it make contact. So what did it do?_

"You…BITCH!" Berserk tried to use ice breathe on her but nothing came out. She tried again but nothing happened. "Wh-what the hell?" she threw a punch at Blossom. It hit her in the right eye, but she didn't move. Berserk continued to punch; not one of her attacks made any kind of impact. "What did you do to me?"

"I…don't know."

"She striped you of your powers." Blossom turns to see Kori walking down the street. "Before, you were boasting about unlocking around 80% of your brain capacity. Actually, it was 90%. Though you didn't take into account that someone else might unlock more of their brain as well," Kori looked at Blossom.

"Me?"

"You are the only other one here." Kori continued. "You've unlocked a little more of your brain capacity and gained telekinetic abilities which is channeled through that sword of yours. I remember this blade. What's it doing here? Anyway, your telekinetic abilities allow you to sever another's ties to their psychokinetic powers." Kori looked at Berserk. "Congratulations. You're just a regular human who can only use 20% of their brain."

"Wh-what?" She looked at her hands. "No. That…that's a lie. Powers don't just up-and disappear."

"Yes, there's normally a cause," said Kori. "The cause is she cut your connections with your powers."

"STOP LYING!" Berserk threw a punch at Kori and it hit him in the shoulder. The punch backfired and hurt Berserk's fist. "Ow ow oww! You bastard." Berserk looked on the ground and found a shard of glass; she picked it up, ready to use it.

"Berserk," said Blossom, "You don't think that will work on us, do you?"

"If you get sloppy, then yes, it will," said Kori. Berserk smiled. In one swift motion she swung the shard and stabbed herself in the neck. The wound was deep and she was bleeding out fast. "Damn it," cursed Kori.

"You little shits are done for." Kori and Blossom looked at the bloody body of Berserk in shock. She was still talking.

"How?" asked Blossom. "She just killed herself." A small green flame erupted at Berserks feet; within seconds flames danced around her body. Kori hastily grabbed Blossom's sword and dashed toward Berserk, slicing through her. The attack went through her as if she wasn't there at all.

"You little shits are dead! You have no idea what lies ahead! I will come back and crush ALL OF YOU! YOU WILL BURN IN THE GREAT FLAMES OF HELL AND I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" After her rant the green fire fully engulfed her and she was gone.

"Blossom," said Kori as he gave the sword back to her. "Something's up. Let's go get Bubbles and Buttercup." Blossom nodded and they were off.

* * *

After getting Bubbles they headed to where Kori had hid Buttercup.

"You're kidding?!" shouted Blossom. "She was in that bad of a condition when you found her?"

"I would have gotten there in time to prevent it, but she and her opponent were moving too fast and changing position so fast that even I couldn't reach them. Also, for a brief moment, there was a wild energy that stopped me from coming any closer." Kori looked at Buttercup. "That may have been what injured her so badly. Anyway, it may take a while for her to recover fully, so we should wait here. I don't want to move her. It could cause worse damage." Right after Kori finished that sentence Buttercup's eyes started to open. They looked at her as she sat up.

"Hey, girls, and Kori," she said quietly.

"Or she could recover in a matter of seconds."

"Maybe you're a better healer than you thought," said Bubbles.

"I wish that was the case," said Kori. "But thank you. Buttercup, what's the last thing you remember before you passed out?" She thought for a second.

"She took off this entire side of me and that was it," she said, pointing to her side. "How'd you heal me, Kori?"

"I replaced your missing side with a piece of rock."

"Huh?" the girls said in unison.

"I took a rock about the size of your missing side and placed it near your wound. I put Flame Guard in between you and the rock to cauterize the wound and fuse the rock to your body. Combined with my Acceleration ability your skin fused around the rock, broke it down, and regained its natural shape."

"Cool," said Buttercup and Blossom. Bubbles remained silent, not really knowing how to respond.

"I don't know how the Chemical X in your body will react to a foreign body mixed into your body so when we get back we'll have the Professor and brother examine you. That sound good?" Buttercup nodded.

"You sure do know a lot, Kori," said Blossom.

"Well, yeah," said Kori. "My brother taught me everything I know. I don't even care about what he told me yesterday. None of it was his fault." The girls looked at him, confused. "Right. Let me explain, if you don't mind." Kori filled them in on what Ryu had told him. He could share this with the girls because they were his family now. They cared about him as much as Ryu did. Kori finished his explanation.

"Well good. The world doesn't need people like them," Buttercup stated.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles shouter at her.

"It's fine," Kori said. "People can make their own opinions. I've already made mine. Well it looks like Buttercup is fine. Let's go back, but take it easy on the flying, Buttercup. Don't strain yourself." She nodded. The girls got up in the air and Kori was ready to run.

"Uh…Kori, what's going on with the clouds?" Bubbles asked. Kori looked up and saw the clouds in the sky were converging into one large mass. The clouds instantly turned dark and covered the city and then some. The clouds started to funnel and come down towards the earth as if it were a tornado. But the swirling of the clouds was calm and slow. When it touched the ground it created a warm slow breeze.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Blossom. Buttercup and Bubbles had the same feeling.

"Strange," said Kori. "I don't sense any malicious intent. Actually, I feel very at ease."

_"As you should,"_ said a voice from the calm twister. The twister started to thin out and finally disappear. What was left in the center of the twister was nothing. They stared at the empty space in confusion. _"I don't know what you're staring at. I'm over here."_ The voice came from behind Kori.

_He's faster than me, _Kori thought as he turned around. He was faced with a tall, red man who had giant lobster claws instead of hands. He was wearing a purple, floral, female kimono. He had short black hair and pointed ears. A wide smile was present on his face; he had black lipstick and a lighter shade of red cheeks

"It's Him!" Blossom shouted.

"Who is he?" Kori asked, jumping back from Him.

"His name is Him," said Buttercup. "Whenever he shows up nothing good ever happens."

"He looks like a cross-dressing Satin," Kori said.

_"You don't need to call me that,"_ Him said, reappearing in front of Kori. He grabbed Kori. _"Just call me Daddy,"_ he said hugging Kori.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Yeah, that was predictable. Like an M. Night Shyamalan movie. Anyway, school is starting back up for me and it'll be a while before I post again. I'll also be starting a new one sometime soon (I hope). It's a crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist, Kingdom Hearts, and MLP (I can find a way to make it work out). If anyone has an idea on another thing to crossover with, i'll try. Just tell me in the review or PM me. Remember, be an example of what the world should be, not what it is.**


	5. Chapter Four: Lies

**Hey everyone. I don't own Powerpuff girls. If you've been with me since day one and have been waiting for this chapter then the message at the end is for you.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Lies

Kori got out of the hug and summoned Flame Guard.

"Okay," said Kori, "I've met you for about three seconds and you already piss me off." He started stabbing at Him repeatedly. Him dodged each attack with false fear. Kori brought the blade up to Him's neck. They both held their positions.

_"Oh, are you going to kill me?"_ Him asked. _"I didn't come here to fight. So lower your 'scary' sword and let's have a nice cup of tea." _Kori started to lower his sword. He swiftly brought it back up and cut Him's head off, leaving scorch marks.

"Sorry, I don't deal with devils," said Kori.

_"Really?"_ said the severed head of Him. _"I thought it ran in the family."_

"Stop talking, Him!" Buttercup shouted. "Get out of here, unless you want us to open up a can of whoop-ass!"

_"Oh, hush now, child,"_ Him said. _"I'm not here for you or Townsville this time."_

"You're not?" Bubbles asked.

_"Nope. I'm here for him." _Him said, pointing at Kori. _"My son."_

"You're not making sense. Kori's parents died months ago; we've been fighting you, a thing from the afterlife, for years," Bubbles stated.

_"Oh, that's correct. _**Shut Up **_and I'll explain everything." _Kori thought on what he was saying.

"My brother already told me what happened to my parents. There's nothing to explain."

_"Oh my poor, deluded, son…"_

"Stop saying that! We're not related!" Kori got angrier the more Him talked.

_"Oh, yes we are. And it's all thanks to-" _a car pulled up some-odd meters away. They all saw Ryu in the car. He looked upset at something but didn't come out. _"Ah-ha!"_ A puff of red smoke appeared beside to Him and Ryu was standing next to him; they were all surprised (except for Him). _"Oh, Ryu, it's been so long." _Him was running his claw along Ryu's face; Ryu stayed silent. He had a look on his face; a look Kori doesn't see often and never is it this serious.

"What's going on," Kori said ready to listen. Ryu finally spoke.

"Kori don't believe this man."

"How do you know Him?" Buttercup asked Ryu. He was silent again.

_"Okay then, I'll do it. You died 12 years ago, Kori."_

"I changed my mind," said Kori, "I don't want to hear what he has to say."

**"Don't dismiss my word as nonsense, child!**_ What I say is true. I say nothing but the truth. You died 12 years ago; just before you were born._

"Then how come I'm here? I obviously didn't die."

_"Oh, anything is possible with a little devil's blood."_ The Kori and the girls looked at him, quizzically. _"Let me give you the _full _story on what happened. What Ryu didn't tell you about your birth." _They looked at Ryu, the odd expression on his face intensified. He looked like he wanted to do something but knew he couldn't. They all looked back at Him. _"Everything Ryu told you is true up until the part where you were born. Your parents and Ryu all got in the car to take Mrs. Kiyomizu to the hospital. Her water had broken and she was about to give birth to you. Only five blocks until they got to the hospital. They had begun to cross the intersection when they were hit by a drunk driver. He smashed into the passenger side of the car. The side your mother was on. She was killed instantly. Your father died soon after. Ryu was the only one that lived. He was grief-stricken. He knew what his parents did, but loved them anyway."_

"How did you know all of this?" Buttercup asked.

_"I watch everything from my domain in Hell. I was watching everything but I got really curious in the Kiyomizu family. After seeing what had happened I couldn't help myself. It tugged at my heart strings. Ryu was released from the hospital a week later. That is when I showed up. I confronted Ryu. I told him who I was and he dismissed me. I told him I could bring you into this world and he was putty in my claws. I, after the doctors had labeled you and your mother as deceased, stole the unborn child and presented it to him. I told him I could bring the child to life as long as he did a few things for me. I told him my demands, they were simple demands. Tell me, Kori, do you suffer from nightmares?" _Kori nodded, not knowing what this had to do with the topic at hand. _"In order to bring the child to life what was needed was the blood of your brother, a stained soul, and the flesh of the parents. Your parents flesh is literally inside of you along with the soul of a sinner and the blood of your brother."_

"Wh-what?" Kori and the girls were shocked.

_"You hear them, the constant, unfamiliar screams of your parents. Its blood curdling isn't it, and they will only get worse as you start to hear the souls of more people._

"Why would you want that?" Bubbles asked, practically in tears. "It's so horrible."

_"Remember when I said there were demands I had made. The last of the demands was that I give him my blood and he would be my son._

"But why would you want a son?" asked Blossom. "An eternal, all powerful being wouldn't need and heir."

_"That's true. But I didn't need an heir. I needed Death." _They looked at him, puzzled. _"Oh that will be explained later. Ta-ta."_

"Oh, no you don't!" Buttercup ran toward him but he disappeared in a puff of red smoke. "Damn!" They looked at Kori. His head was down. He was looking at the back of his hand. To be more precise, he was looking at the skin. His skin, forged from his parents.

"Dare?" [Who?] Kori said. Kori had started to speak Japanese. "Anatahadare o koroshita no ka?" [Who did you kill?] He looked at Ryu when he said that.

Nani o hanashite iru no? Watashi wa shimasendeshita-" [What are you talking about? I didn't-] Ryu replied before he was interrupted.

"WATASHI NI USO O TSUKANAI! Watashi wa akuma no denshō ni tsuite jūbun shitte iru. Anata wa shi kara inochi o motarasu tame ni fushi to tsumibito no tamashī o kakutoku suru shojo no tamashī o hitsuyō to shite imasu. Dare…ta sore?" [DON'T LIE TO ME! I know enough about the lore of the devil. You need a virgin soul to earn immortality and a sinners soul tobring a life form the dead. Who…was it?] Ryu was silent for a little. "Kinishinaide. Kotaenaide kudasai. Anata no chinmoku wa anata ga koroshita koto o shōmei. Izure ni seyo, watashi wa satsujin-sha no chi o motte iru, sore wa watashi no otōtodesu." [Never mind. Don't answer. Your silence proves you have killed. Either way I have the blood of a murderer, and it's my brother.] Kori started to walk away.

"Matsu. Kori, matsu!" [Wait. Kori, wait!] Ryu started to walk toward Kori but Flame Guard was stabbed in the ground at his feet.

"ANATA WA WATASHI NO CHIKAKU NI KURU AETE SHINAI! WATASHI WA ANATA O SHINARI SHITASHI,, ANATA WA WATASHI NI USO O TSUITE KITA! WATASHI WA NIDOTO ANATA O MITAKUNAI!" [DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME! I'VE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU'VE LIED TO ME! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!] Kori ran away. As the Flame Guard disappeared Ryu fell to his knees. He got up shortly after and started to walk forward.

"And where do you think you're going?" Buttercup flew in front of Ryu.

"To find my brother," he replied.

"After all that happened?" Blossom asked.

"Kori's hurting inside," Bubbles said, teary-eyed. "And you did it." Ryu hesitated for a moment, but then continued to walk forward, pushing past Buttercup.

"HEY! Kori doesn't want to see you. Didn't you get that?"

"Well I don't care!" Ryu snapped at Buttercup. "He's my brother, and I'm his. He's the only family that I have left and I'm the only family he's _ever_ had. I raised him; for twelve years I've watched him grow. I've seen him smile, seen him cry. I'm at fault for this, and other things that I've done to him. He's been so very unfortunate that I was his brother; he's had to sacrifice something so very important to him, and after so little time of having it; I'm not going to be the next thing he loses." Ryu continues to walk. The girls look at each other. Bubbles flies off in another direction.

"Bubbles? Where are you going?" Blossom asked.

"I'm gonna look for Kori, too. He's our team mate, remember? He's one of us; he's part of our family. We can't leave him alone." The girls were silent for a moment.

"Okay, fine," Buttercup said. "We'll help."

"Let's split up," Blossom said. "With his super speed he could be anywhere." They flew off in different directions to search for Kori.

* * *

Hours had passed and night had fallen. None of them had found Kori. The girls met up at the park.

"I can't find him anywhere," said Blossom.

"How can we not find him?" asked Buttercup. "We should know this city better than him."

"He really must not want to be found."

"We're not giving up, are we?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course not," Blossom said, reassuring her sister. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryu walking by. She flew over, the other two following behind. "Hey, Ryu. Did you find him?" He looked at the girls.

"No," he said. "Why are you still here?"

"Because we're his friends," Buttercup said. He was silent for a moment.

"That's nice, but I think you should head home now."

"What? No," Blossom told him.

"Girls, Professor Utonium must be worried about you. You need to get home." He continued to walk.

"We're not going to leave," Bubbles said to him. He didn't stop or turn around. He just wanted to find Kori. They flew off to continue to look for Kori.

* * *

In an alley way Kori is sitting down propped up against a metal fence. He is looking down, staring at nothing. He let his mind go blank. Once he did he started to hear the screams, of what he now knows is his parents. He soon began to hear another scream, and more soon followed. He snapped back into reality, to avoid the screams.

_Damn it_ Kori thought._ How could he do this to me? I was dead. How could he make a deal with the devil? If I hadn't come back then things would be better. Then she would-_ Kori's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He looked up and saw Ryu looking into the alley he was in. Once he saw Kori he walked toward him. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you-" he was stopped by Ryu, who smacked him in the face.

"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU GIVEN ME ORDERS!?" They were both silent for a moment. "I don't know what you think I've been doing, but I haven't been raising a brat. Kori, I love you. I've raised you, watched you grow up. You are my only family. That day I couldn't take what had happened. I was so happy to have a brother, and once it was taken away from me…I don't know. When he came to me with the offer…I just didn't want to know any better. I really wanted to see you. I brought you back because you hadn't lived. You hadn't loved nor received love." They were silent again. "It's been hard for both of us. The constant moving has probably hit you the hardest; but I want to start something permanent, here, in Townsville. We're not going to end it like this. I would rather it end in us moving again." Again, they were silent.

"You want me to have what I didn't have anywhere else; and almost had back in Aomori?"

"Yes, I do. And I want to be there with you." Kori walked up to Ryu slowly. When he got up to him he hugged Ryu, tears flowing from his face.

"I-I…I'm sorry…brother."

"It's okay. Don't ever do that again, you're better than that." They walked out of the alley together.

* * *

In Hell Him was watching as Ryu called out for the girls. He snickered at this.

_"Oh I so love to spread the seeds of chaos and despair, but I'll admit that I do enjoy it when things go right… for now."_

"Ooo, I see you're wearing that kimono I made for you. So how do you like it?" Him turned to see a girl walk into his 'Viewing Room'. She wore a blue, gothic-style dress. She had long grey-brown hair with ram horns on either side of her head and white eyes.

_"It's soooo perfect! You always have been the best seamstress in my eyes."_

"Why, thank you. I do try to- *gasp*!" The girl looked at the monitor behind Him. She ran past Him and stared at the monitor. "Who is that beauty?" Him looked at the screen.

_"That's Ryu and Kori."_

"Kori," she mimed. "Donc magnifique." [So stunning.]

_"Yeah, sure. He's your brother, you know?"_

"We share a drop of your blood. That doesn't mean we won't be together."

_"You haven't even met him."_

"Yet; I haven't met him _yet."_

_"Oh I don't care what you do." _He looked at her still staring at the monitor. _"Here, take a picture; it lasts longer. Get out of my Viewing Room."_

"Merci, papa!" [Thank you, daddy!] The girl took the picture and left the room. Him looked back at his monitors.

_"I'll see you soon, Kori, girls."_

* * *

**Hello people. I know it's been a while since I've posted; I'm surprised you made it this far. Any way it's been so long since I've updated this story so all I have to say is... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for making you have to wait this long. I wouldn't be surprised if you quit this story. But if you didn't, then thank you, for being so patciant with me. I won't give you any excuses as to why I am so late, but thank you. And even if you quit, thank you for even reading. It means so much to me that you even read this story. So, as always, a final note: be greatful. Be happy that you have what you have, happy that people remember you. Even if you didn't get what you wanted, be happy you got something. Be thankful , and Happy Halloween. I'll be spending it with Laughing Jack and Slenderman. We'll be spending it at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They through one _hell _of a party on Halloween.**


End file.
